


Here There be Dragons

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Series: Tricks and Portals [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), loki lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: Loki saves a tiny dragon from extermination by sending it through a portal to Doctor Strange. Wong is less than pleased, but Stephen's happy to have his lover back. The dragon situation can be sorted out after reacquainting himself with Loki's naked body.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Tricks and Portals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956622
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	Here There be Dragons

"LOKI!" 

Stephen jumped, startled by Wong's unusual outburst just before something knocked over a small bookstand before skittering off to the corner of the library. Wong burst through the slightly opened doors and looked around, frying pan and spatula in hand and wild look on his face. "Where is it?" He asked panting. "I'm going to find it, and send it back to New Asgard and make sure it lands on Loki's head."

It was unusual that Wong got worked up over one of Loki's usually harmless and easily breakable pranks. There were even times when Wong joined in on the laughter that resulted from the trick. But whatever Loki had done, clearly had the wizard at his whits end. "What did he do?"

"Didn't you see it?" 

From the corner of the library came a small whimper and a fluttering that sounded like wings beating against the stone. Both men turned. Strange got up, carefully making his way to the corner and stared in awe—a dragon. There was a tiny dragon curled up, his wings caught in some fishing line, or netting making him flail around uselessly. When it saw Strange, it hissed, much like a cat, and backed up into the stone but had nowhere to go. 

"That," Wong stated, "is impossible." He put the spatula and frying pan down and walked closer; the little dragon hissed again, a puff of smoke blown from its mouth. "Dragons aren't real." He paused, then looked at Strange. "We are assuming this is a dragon, right?"

It was a dragon, and not the lizard kind found on Earth. It was a European looking fantasy dragon with metallic scales that shifted from purple to red in the light. The wings were small, spread open to make the dragon appear larger. In total, the tiny thing couldn't have been more than two and a half feet- the size of a large cat really. Another little hiss pulled a chuckle from Stephen's throat. "Yeah, I'm fairly certain it's a dragon." He paused, frowning then looked over at Wong. "You yelled for Loki right before it came in here."

"Oh," Wong rubbed the back of his head and backed up when the little dragon puffed out another flame at them. "A portal opened right before it flew into the kitchen. It looked like one of Loki's portals."

Made sense. "Why would Loki send us a dragon?"

"Why does Loki do anything?" Wong asked with a shrug. He turned and crouched, scooting closer to the creature, hands up. "Hey, little guy-"

"Her name is Eira," a voice drawled behind them.

The two wizards turned as one to look up at Loki who was lounging against a library stack. He was in skin-tight leather pants, and green button-down with the sleeves rolled to mid-forearm. Stephen's body tightened at the sight, but with Wong in the room, he couldn't act on it. Pity. "You sent us a dragon?" he asked instead, standing from the crouch he was in. Loki shrugged and glanced behind them at the dragon who was once again trying to get the netting off her wings. "Why?"

For a moment there was no answer, and Stephen knew Loki well enough to know if Loki didn't want to answer, he wouldn't; e took a breath and pushed away from the wall, sauntering to the dragon and bending before her. "She's not from this Realm." 

"We got that," Wong drawled. 

Carefully, Loki reached out, not pulling back when the dragon singed his fingertips, to grip at the netting. "Hey, Baby Girl," he whispered soothingly. "I know, you're super fierce." She blew another flame at Loki, but it came out as little more than a puff of smoke. He chuckled, and Stephen rubbed his forehead. Scissors materialised in his hand, and the little dragon hissed again. "Shhhh."

"I'm too old for this," Wong muttered. "I'm going- not here." He turned and disappeared in an orange portal leaving Loki and Stephen alone in the Sanctum. 

There was a loud screech, and a flap of wings and the dragon took off as best she could. Her wings were still caught so mostly she scrambled over the library stacks and glass cases housing magical artefacts. Loki let her go, turning calmly to watch where she went to hide. Stephen watched Loki. "So how did a dragon get here?"

Loki looked at him and smiled. He leaned in, pulling on Stephen's cloak until their lips were centimetres apart. "I rescued her," he whispered before taking a kiss. Stephen readily responded as he always did.

It was how things worked with them. Loki would pop in from time to time, disrupt his life, take him to bed for the best sex of his life, and then leave again. On occasion, they went out, caught a theatre production, had dinner together and on the rarest of occasions Loki would help with a magical threat, but mostly it was sex. Stephen couldn't say he minded, it worked for them both. 

He pulled away when a noise to the left caught his attention. The dragon was sitting on the table staring at them, head tilted and little wings beating pitifully in the air. "She's cute. She going to become part of New Asgard?" Stephen asked watching as Loki went to her again and gently cut the strings allowing her full freedom. 

With the net no longer restricting movement, the dragon unfurled her wings and took off to fly around the room then out the door. Loki let her go. "That's gratitude," he muttered then turned to lounge against the desk with a come hither look. Stephen chuckled and walked over to him. "She could stay here, you know," Loki whispered before giving into Stephens kiss. 

They both moaned, and Loki wrapped a leg around Stephen's hip. He was always so flexible, twisting himself into whatever shape Stephen wanted. "Wong would kill me." He didn't want to talk about Wong, or dragons, or even where Loki had been the last two months. He wanted to lay the trickster out on the table and take him apart slowly. Watch as Loki went from arrogant to needful. Casting a portal behind them, Stephen pushed and Loki fell through with Stephen quickly following.

The pair landed on Stephen's bed with a slight bounce and Loki smirked. "I love magic," he breathed before pulling Stephen to him and spread his legs. "Miss me?" Loki asked with a cocky grin. He arched sensuously, undulating against Stephen's body. The movement made him harder and took every ounce of Stephen's self-control not to shred Loki's clothes. He did grip the shirt and pull, sending buttons flying but baring Loki's chest to his hungry gaze. "I guess you did."

There was laughter in the words, he cocky sure attitude that Stephen was so used to firmly in place. He didn't answer, choosing instead to lick, nip and suck at every inch of beautiful pale skin. He traced Loki's ribs with his tongue, enjoying noises it pulled from his lover's body. He missed this, taking Loki apart and listening to his moans of passion. "You know I did," he finally answered, his mouth hovering over Loki's leather-clad erection. With a whisper of a spell, the clothes were removed and Loki was gloriously naked. 

Long, pale legs spread even further, giving Stephen a perfect view of his hard cock and the tight little hole waiting to be used. Conjuring lube, Stephen pressed a finger to the tiny furle, taking pleasure in Loki's moan. He looked up, liking the glassy-eyed look on his lover's face. "You're beautiful," Stephen whispered before sliding his mouth down over Loki's erection at the same time two fingers slid into his body.

The resulting arch and groan only caused Stephen to get harder to the point he was afraid he'd bust the zipper on his jeans. "Fuck," Loki groaned, sliding his hands into his lover's hair. He liked doing that. While fucking, while kissing, usually Loki had a hand clenched in his hair, and Stephen admitted he loved it just as much. "They're so stupid," Loki panted, "hunting such glorious creatures. Dragons. Can you be-ah-fuck yes!" He arched, pushing back into Stephen's fingers then up into his mouth. 

It wasn't the first time Stephen had to navigate Loki's undulating body to keep from choking, and he was certain it wouldn't be the last. He hmmed to let his lover know to continue. One thing he would never get tired of was Loki talking during sex. Sometimes it was the mundane life in New Asgard and other times Loki explained complicated magical texts; although sometimes, he talked about his adventures, and Stephen liked those days best. 

"Ah-" Loki panted again then shuddered, "they're hunting dragons. Do you know how rare dragons are? - oh, yes right there-" he pushed back, making sure Stephen's fingers pressed against his prostate. "How much magic they have?"

"Do they have magic?" Stephen pulled his fingers free and slicked himself up before pressing into Loki's body. They both groaned; no matter how many times it happened, Stephen would never get tired of slipping into Loki's tight, hot body in either of his forms. "Or are they just magic creatures?"

Whether there was a difference between having magic and being magic, Stephen wasn't sure. "They're made of magic," Loki answered. His body tightened and he pulled Stephen closer with the leg around his hip and a hand clawing the back of his neck. Stephen was helpless to resist, and he didn't want to, even if he could. "Those douchebags," Loki growled making Stephen chuckle as he always did when Loki used Midgardian terms, "were grinding them into powder to give themselves power. I killed them all," Loki said without a hint of remorse.

It should have been concerning the way his body tightened further and arousal shot through him at Loki's admission, but he vowed to worry about it later. All he wanted was to get lost in his lover's body, pound into him until they were both so overcome with pleasure they could do nothing but surrender to their body's demands. His hips snapped forward and he sets a brutal, pace, pressing into Loki's prostate with each thrust before pulling almost completely out only to slam forward again. Loki screamed, his body arching and his nails digging into Stephens back. He didn't stop, he didn't slow down, he kept going. 

Each thrust pulled a grunt or a groan from Loki's body which only heightened Stephen's pleasure further. His magic reached out, wrapping like a physical touch around Loki's body to stroke in time with the thrusts. Loki's power pushed back making everything feel better, feel more. Loki moaned. Stephen moaned and with a final thrust, their magic's mingled and Stephen came with a low groan against Loki's neck. It took barely any time for Loki to follow and they shuddered in one another's arms.

Seconds, or maybe years later Stephen collapsed to the side and pulled his lover in close. As much as he denied it, Loki loved to cuddle after a good lovemaking session. "So you saved the dragons by killing the dragon hunters," Stephen stated. 

Loki shrugged. "Maybe not killed, so much as left them in a state they would not want to be in again." Stephen didn't answer, only pulled Loki in closer to nuzzle against his temple. 

The doors burst open, and the little dragon swooped in, making one round circuit the room, before flying out again. From somewhere in the sanctum, the sound of crashing and Wong's yelling echoed. "I think she likes it here," Loki said with a grin turning to kiss Stephen again. 

"LOKI!" Wong yelled before another crash. The trickster laughed and with a flick of his wrist closed the bedroom door. Stephen would take care of the destruction later, and hopefully placate Wong. Right now, he was too comfortable to move.


End file.
